


Rich & Famous

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Thrift shops, yusuf didnt sign up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: There’s a loud sigh. “Eames.”“Yusuf.”“You told me we were going on a supplies run.”“This is supplies!”“I need a new bunsen burner!”“Not my fault you blew the last one up.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: InceptGen





	Rich & Famous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Week 1 [InceptGen](https://inceptgen.tumblr.com/) prompt Thrift Shop!

It’s silly, in the grand scheme of things. There are plenty of weirder hobbies for people to have, even if the people in question are billionaires like him. 

Despite that, Robert still feels self-conscious as he steps inside the small thrift shop he found with a quick Google search. 

He’s rich. He shouldn’t even know thrift shops _exist._ But there’s something…nice about them. Their presentation is simple, without airs. They’re a far cry from the expensive, designer stores his PA drags him to, where the store manager and about fifty associates follow him around like ducklings. But Robert loves that. He likes when he can pretend he isn’t rich and famous every once and while.

Today’s thrift shop is a small area tucked in the lower level of a church. He’s eyeing a small bookshelf when raised voices catch his attention.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you _don’t need that._ ”

“It’s not about _need_ , mate. It’s never about need.”

There’s a loud sigh. “Eames.”

“Yusuf.”

“You told me we were going on a supplies run.”

“This is supplies!”

“I need a new bunsen burner!”

“Not my fault you blew the last one up.”

Robert bites back a smile and heads deeper into the rooms, following the voices. He spots the two men around the corner, tucked behind a clothes rack holding women’s dresses. 

One of the men is holding a dress and gesturing at it. “This would be perfect!”

The other man buries his face in his hands. “If you try to put this under expenses, I think Arthur will literally shank you.”

The man with the dress shrugs. “Life gets boring without a routine shanking threat or five.” He catches sight of Robert and startles. “Oh, sorry, mate, are we in your way?”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Robert says. “I’m just browsing.”

“While you’re here, can I ask your opinion?” The man holds the dress up in front of him. “Think I could pull this off?”

His friend sighs and walks away. “I’m leaving you here!” he shouts over his shoulder.

Robert bites back a smile. “I think the color suits you.”

The man grins widely. “Brilliant. Just what I love to hear! Thanks, mate. Happy hunting!”

He heads in the same direction as his friend, and Robert can hear them bickering all the way up the stairs to the checkout area. 

He smiles. This is why it’s nice not to be rich and famous.


End file.
